Nervous system
by ToshiroHitsugaya105
Summary: High school AU Hanzo is in his senior year of high School aa recent transfer he talks to no one but his brother Genji. But one day a popular boy by the name of Jesse McCree changes Hanzo and flips his life upside down. But hey, change can be good right?
1. Take out

Hanzo slunk through the school hallways. Earphones in place loud enough he didn't have to pay attention to those around him. He preferred to be alone. He kept to himself most of the time avoiding contact with anyone other than necessary. It was the end of lunch everyone was rushing to class before the second bell rang. Hanzo had a spare block which meant he had time to muse around the library until next period. Suddenly he was knocked to the floor, his texts books spilling out of his hands. He felt his body connect with the laminate flooring. He heard a muffled voice speaking to him. Still in shock he plucked an earphone out of his ear and turned towards the voice.

It was a boy possibly the same age as him. He had mid length brown hair and a slight shadow of a beard. He was holding his hand out to Hanzo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there." Hanzo nodded before taking his hand. He pulled Hanzo up as if he weighed nothing.

"Here." He handed Hanzo his textbooks.

"Ah thank you." Hanzo resisted the urge to bow. He was used to it in his culture, but he realized here they found it strange. Instead he bowed his head. They both stood there in silence for a while. Hanzo noticed the mans hat. On anyone else Hanzo would probably remark them as a fool. But on him it suited him.

"I'm Jesse by the way. " he blushed noticing Hanzo intense gaze.

"Hanzo." He kept his replies short and to the point.

The second bell rang bringing them both back to reality.

"I must go." Hanzo admitted before bowing. "You have my thanks."

Shit. He wasn't supposed to bow. He straightened his back. Jesse was still there a hand slightly on his hip.

"It was the least I could do. See ya around." Hanzo watched his as he sauntered down the hallway.

Hanzo picked the quietest spot in the library, it was a desk neatly tucked into a corner with a great view of the front of the school down below. Hanzo enjoyed watching the tree leaves sway in the wind while being in the comfort of the library.

Hanzo didn't pay to much attention to the words in his textbook. Instead his mind wandered elsewhere. That man he met today Jesse, he must be in his grade. Despite being at the school for almost half a semester he knew hardly anyone in his grade. There weren't many who stood out to him.

"Hey brother, whatcha doing?" Genji interrupted his thoughts. He leaned his back against the desk.

"Why must you interrupt my studies?" Hanzo asked his words tinged with annoyance.

"You call staring out into space studying?" He laughed."Come on Hanzo, I know you don't study like that."

Hanzo blushed lightly, what his brother said was true it annoyed him that he was right.

"It's no concern to you."

"Ooo you thinking about someone special?" Genji teased.

Hanzo shot him a death glare.

"Alright!" He put his hands up in surrender. "See you later."

"Goodbye brother."

Hanzo sat at the front of class as usual. He followed along to the notes the teacher read out loud as he highlighted key points in his biology textbook.

"Now can anyone tell me how many types of neurons there are?" Numerous hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Jesse?"

Hanzo swirled in his chair, and there he was. The same Jesse he met earlier sitting literally behind him.

"Three, Mr Bonetti." He replied as if he was bored. He met Hanzos gaze giving him a quick nod and a smile before Hanzo turned around.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly.

The teacher continued his lesson about the nervous system as Hanzo began to feel nervous himself.

"Now I'm going to have you work in pairs on this next assignment." The teachers instructions were met with loud groans mixed with excitement.

"I'm not finished yet!" He interrupted.

"I'm pairing you guys together."

A chorus of "awww" followed suit. The teacher rolled his eyes.

"Now I've written names up on the board in pairs, thats who your biology partner will be for this section we are covering." He pulled a cord for the projector screen sending the blank white canvas back into its roll.

Hanzo studied the board searching for his name.

"Shimada, McCree" was written in less than perfect handwriting.

"Pardon me." There was a tap on his shoulder, it was Jesse. "Are you Shimada?" He spoke his last name slowly and hesitantly.

"Yes that is me."

"Well it looks like we're partners. Mind if I grab the seat beside ya?"

Hanzo felt his chest tighten with anxiety, he was only used to speaking to his brother...no one else really talked to him besides that.

Hanzo nodded weakly in response, but Jesse had already taken a seat anyways.

The teacher assigned the students to make a mini diagram of how the three Nerouns worked. "This will be done outside of class time, and I would like it to be done by next week no later."

Perfect. Hanzo assumed he'd do the project himself anyways since that's how group projects usually went.

"Tomorrow after school we could work on it in the library?" Jesse offered breaking Hanzos thoughts.

"Oh, yeah sure."

"Unless you want me to do it all." Jesse winked.

Hanzo laughed. "No, there's nothing I hate more." He admitted.

"I know! It's like, You can at least pretend to try!"

Hanzo smiled. He felt at ease,suddenly all his anxieties calmed.

This Jesse guy, what was to come of him?

Hanzo threw his bag on the couch as he closed the door behind him. He wasn't in the mood for studying, he huffed to himself as he undid the bun that kept his hair out of his face. His black hair now reached his shoulder blades, he enjoyed the feeling of his hair down. It always made him feel relaxed. He tied back again but lower and looserso it wouldn't fall into his face. He crossed his legs and cracked open his biology text book, he needed to make up for his lack of interest in class.

He lived in a small condo not far from the school. Two bedrooms and one bath room and a small yard big enough for a family of four to have a barbecue. But they were a family of two. His Dad was constantly away on 'Business trips' so it was just himself and his brother. Not that he could complain though, every month his dad sent money for rent and then some. He hasn't seen his father in a year and a half. The last time he saw him he was foolish enough to think that he had changed. Hanzo slammed his textbook shut, he didn't want to think about his dad anymore.

Hanzo crept down the hallway before stopping at Genjis door. He tapped lightly with the tip of his knuckle. Genji responded with a small grunt. Hanzo turned the handle and popped his head in. Genji sat at his computer as always his headset on, the same one he had bought him for Christmas. Hanzo found it bulky and impractical but Genji insisted.

"I was thinking-" Hanzo started but was cut off by Genji yelling at the computer screen. He held up a finger to Hanzo. Hanzo opened the door fully now taking a seat at the edge of his brothers bed. He didn't often look inside the boys room. There were posters for video games and some animes. Hanzo recognized a handful the. Posters brought back memories of his childhood. He watched Genjis fingers flash between keys, along with constant mouse clicks.

"Man! There are so many noobs on tonight." Genji complained resting his headset around his neck. He swivelled in his chair to face Hanzo. "What's up?"

"I was thinking maybe we could do Take out tonight for dinner?"

"Really!" Genji shouted excitedly. "Wow you must be in a good mood."

Hanzo smirked. "No more than usual."

Genji rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say man, I'm just excited to eat something other than your shitty cooking."


	2. Lakeside

Hanzo met Jesse the next day at the library as promised. He brought his bio textbook and binder. He waited at a desk visible from the entrance. It was a Saturday morning most people would have slept in, Genji had, in fact Hanzo was grateful he had otherwise he would have witnessed his anxiety. Genji didn't know much about Hanzo, like the fact he had anxiety. Despite being the only person he really talked to since moving here. People stressed him out, you could never know what their true intentions were.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." A familiar voice spoke bringing Hanzo out if his spiral of thoughts.

" Ah, no worries. Biology isn't exactly moving for most people." Hanzo offered a wry smile.

"It is for you?" Jesse inquired.

"Not exactly, I just find it interesting."

Jesse smiled. "Well, at least you like it. I understand it n'all but I find it boring.." he winced expecting Hanzo to react negatively. Instead he laughed.

" W-what?" Jesse asked a blush tinting at his cheeks.

"Nothing, you just looked like you expected me to yell at you for pointing out the obvious." Hanzo grabbed his pencil. "Let's get to it then."

Jesse was good at Biology, he wasn't lying either when he admitted he found it boring. Throughout the entire session he was yawning,his expression looked as if he was attending a funeral. Yet he was repeating facts back to Hanzo as if he had photographic memory.

" Do you?" Hanzo asked out of the blue.

"Photographic memory? Nah, only geniuses got that." He waved his hand in dismissal yawning again. "I'm sorry." He laughed. " I was up late last night."

Hanzo nodded in understanding.

"Would you like to grab a coffee quickly?" Jesse asked stretching his arms. Hanzo noticed how defined his arms were.

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Perfect, I'm dying to get some caffeine in me."

Jesse stood from his seat stretching once again. 'He must be in some kind of sports' Hanzo analyzed. He collected his things together and followed Jesse outside.

"There's a cafe not far from here, unless you have a place in mind."

"No, wherever is good for you."

Hanzo wished he was a bit more like his brother, a bit more confident and easy going. Not quiet and sheltered. Hanzo ordered his drink and joined Jesse at the other side of the counter where he waited for his. The two of them stood in silence as they watched the baristas scramble putting drinks together. "So, what did you get?' Jesse asked grabbing his frappe from the barista before thanking her. She blushed at the sight of him and Hanzo couldn't blame her, he was striking.

"Green tea" he said at the same time as the barista. She had the same awe stricken face when she looked at him. "Thank you" he exchanged his words for his tea avoiding eye contact.

"She was looking at you!" Jesse whispered loudly as they grabbed a seat. " She's not half bad either, she's kinda cute." Jesse observed. Hanzo felt a part of him die when he called her cute. Was that jealousy? For what? Hanzo ignored his confusion focusing on the conversation. "She was mostly looking at you." He stated kicking himself internally for mentioning it. Jesse ignored this comment turning towards. Hanzo.

"So, you've been here for how long? " Jesse began before panic rushed into his face "Not saying I'm assuming you didn't live here before! I just knew that you recently moved from- I-uh.."

Hanzo had to admit it was nice seeing someone else feel awkward for once. He considered not saying anything to make Jesse fret even more. Instead he put the man out of his misery.

"Yes, I did move from Japan. I've lived here since the end of last school year. " He confirmed as he smiled as he took a long sip of his tea.

Jesse smiled back nervously biting hip lip.

"I don't go out much." Hanzo confessed. "I usually stay at home and study honestly, so I don't know much about thee area." 'Way to make yourself sound like a loser.idiot.'

"I see, there isn't much to do here, given it's a small town, that's why we have parties! Livens the mood around here." Jesse spoke excitedly. "You should come to one! In fact I'm hosting one next Friday! It would be a good way for you to meet more people." His features beamed with happiness.

Hanzo bit his lip. "Sure, I'll try come." Jesses features hardened suddenly making Hanzo feel a sense of panic rise.

"You don't try, you either do or do not there is no try." He spoke keeping his voice low. He stared intently at Hanzo trying not to smile but the left corner of his mouth kept twitching into a half smile. Hanzo sighed in defeat."Alright, I'll go."

Hanzo drove to the lake that night, it wasn't far from town and he wanted to practice alone. He parked his car in front of the entrance before cutting the engine. He took his keys and a towel before jogging down the dirt trail leading to the lake. He dropped his stuff in a pile on the dock before jumping in,not bothering to worry about the temperature. His skin came alive as the cool water embraced him. His nerves tingled as his body adapted to the crisp water. He opened his eyes watching his hair swirl effortlessly the moonlight shining on him. He popped his head out for hair breathing in the smell of lake water and fall air. It probably wasn't ideal to be swimming this late in the year but Hanzo wasn't too bothered. He let himself float on his back only his face exposed to the air and began to meditate.

The water made him feel at ease, here it was always calm as if matching his soul. He had a lot on his mind, so many thoughts and lists of things to do he couldn't keep track. But once he was in the water the only thing he could focus on was the way the water felt as he glided along, how it felt as it tingled his scalp, how it passed through his fingers.The water was his true home.


	3. Moonshine

Days passed as Hanzo and Jesse worked on their project together Hanzo began to learn more about him. He was into almost every sport under the sun especially football which he played for the schools team. He preferred Coffee over any liquid including water and often played music whenever, wherever possible. Most of this Hanzo had learned by observing him, he didn't often talk about himself and when he did he always seemed to be holding back.

Today he was sitting beside him in biology, they talked about neruons and pain sensors while Hanzo was busy mulling over whether or not to actually attended Jesses party the next day, Jesse had seemingly forgot he had asked Hanzo. Part of him wanted him to have only extended the invitation on a case of being polite, the other half wanted Jesse to actually care about his presence even if he would rather not attend either way.

"So you're coming tomorrow right?" He asked out of the blue. ' _Shit_.'

"Uh yeah, sure." Hanzo couldn't begin to form the word no, something about Jesse intrigued him.

"Good, here's my address, be there by nineish if ya can." He said sliding over a piece of paper with his address neatly written on it. Hanzo held it in his hands as if it were a delicate bird. Just then the bell rang causing the classroom to stir. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Jesse smiled before walking out the door. Hanzo still sat there not having moved an inch. He could have sworn he saw him wink at him.

Hanzo rushed home not bothering to take his shoes off before rushing into his room and closing the door. "What is wrong with me?" He asked himself over and over rocking slightly. His breathing was hard to control, despite the many breaths he was taking it didn't feel like air was actually reaching his lungs. Instead it felt as if an invisible source was stealing it away from him. He fumbled off his shoes as he stripped down to nothing but his underwear. He didn't understand it, he had never had these feelings before, not about someone else especially not another male. No he wouldn't accept it. It was his brain pulling a trick on him...No it wasn't, he wasn't that dumb.

Hanzo sighed collapsing in his bed in a heap. "What the fuck." He groaned smashing his face into the pillow.

Hanzo walked down the street using his phone as a gps. He wasn't wearing anything fancy, his good jeans and a green long sleeved shirt the lady at the store said looked good on him. His hair was up in a bun as usual, he had redone it a million times trying to get it perfect. He was two blocks away now and with each step he felt himself sink deeper into the ground. A list of terrible scenarios ran through his mind. Maybe it was a prank and suddenly everyone from school would be laughing at him as he'd be covered in fruit punch in his underwear. How'd he get out of his clothes? Why is he covered in punch? Hanzo killed his day dream. He was standing in front of Jesses house, or at least he thought. His house was already packed with kids, lights shone through every window. Music blasted something popular and catchy. Hanzo took a breath, what was he even supposed to do? He felt like an idiot just standing there watching, but he felt like more of an idiot if he walked inside alone, plus the fact he didn't know the layout of the house.

" Hanzo!" Jesse shouted from the second floor window. "Come in!" Well now he had to enter. Hanzo walked through the front door which was already wide open. He heard loud thumping of someone running down the stairs.Jesse. "Hey! You came!" He flashed a smile making Hanzo want to die. "Come. We have drinks." He instructed.

Hanzo followed Jesse as he made his way through crowds of people, giving a high five or two as he did. They entered the kitchen which if you ignored the large group of people stuffed inside was quite nice. Teal paint covered the walls along with white accents brightening up the space. "Here drink this." Jesse tossed Hanzo a cider. He raised an eyebrow at Jesse.

"Look it's peach flavoured it tastes good, just trust me and stop judging me." Jesse defended himself.

Hanzo rolled his eyes before twisting off the cap. He drank the cider in two swigs. No more, no less. Jesse stared at him gob smacked. "What's the matter? Didn't think Asians could drink?

Jesses face turned beet red. " No! You just don't look like a drinker."

This was true, however Hanzo was aware of the fact that alcohol would subdue his anxiety. " Here try this." Jesse grabbed a mason jar from the fridge. The liquid inside was clear it swirled around playfully as Jesse held it out for Hanzo to grab. Hanzo took it out of Jesses hand tipping the glass to his lips.

"Wait don't chug this one!" Jesse quickly added grabbing Hanzo shoulder. Hanzo mustered a nod before continuing.

He took a few gulps before coughing. He scrunched his face in disgust. "Ugh, what **is** that?" Jesse grabbed the jar back. " That." He held the jar up. "My friend is moonshine." He let out a weary sigh. "Man, I told you not to chug it." He shook his head before finishing the last bit.

"I'm sorry, I can buy you more if you want." He offered.

"No, I have more I don't care about that, it's that moonshine gets you fucked up...really fucking fast." Jesse explained.

'Well I'm fine." Hanzo brushed off before seemingly stumbling over nothing.

'Right, I best be keeping an eye on you tonight." He winked at Hanzo.

As the night passed things died down a bit, Hanzo had begun to feel the full effect of the moonshine, the world spinning around him. "Hey, I wanna- I wan- let's go to- upstairs." Jesse slurred drubkenly. Hanzo followed, at this point he was basically Jesse puppy. Jesse climbed the steps slowly but surly stopped once he go to a door. He opened it throwing himself on the floor. "Come in!" He slurred cheerfully. Hanzo laughed harder than he meant to as he followed suit closing the door behind him.

Jesse was sitting on his bed now, he crossed one leg and let the other one hang off the edge. He patted to an empty space beside him. "Come mere." Hanzo hesitantly followed sitting down beside him. The fog that covered his brain did most of the thinking for him but it was beginning to fade.

"I'm glad you came Hanzo, I know people aren't really your thing.

"It's not that it's-"

"It's exactly that, I've watched how you interact with others." ' _Can't argue there.'_

"Anyway..." he started before taking in a deep breath. "I was wondering, if you were-uh-how do I ask this." He rubbed his temples as if he was hoping warming his forehead would clear the fog.

"If you are uh-interested... in the male anatomy?" Jesses voice cracked as he spoke.

"Like biology?" Hanzo asked. ' _Idiot. Say yes you idiot.'_

Jesse sighed in defeat. Before he could try save himself Hanzo spoke.

"Honestly, I've been struggling a lot with these emotions lately. But I think the answer is yes. For you anyway." Hanzo spoke before thinking.' _Too much! You idiot you've just met this man_!'

Hanzo watched as Jesses mouth twitch up into a smile.

"So you like me?" He asked playfulying nudging Hanzo.

Hanzo covered his face in embarrassment."Shut up ! I'm not exactly happy with that."

Jesse chuckled. "Well I am." He whispered before placing a small kiss on Hanzos lips. The fog had lifted everything felt intense but in a good way, Hanzo welcomed it.

Just then the door burst open. A man Hanzo had never seen before stood there.

"Holy shit." The man "The Asian guy is gay!" He laughed.

"Derek, shut the fuck up." Jesse growled standing up. Hanzo didn't stick around to see anymore, he quickly dodged past the giant named Derek before running down the stairs panic filing his drive.

"Hey!" A man shouted at Hanzo as he accidentally tripped over him. Hanzo quickly scurried back onto his feet making it out the back door. Hanzo took a breath outside. Just when he thought he had a moment Derek was there again. "Hey Fag."

Hanzo felt as if he had been slapped in the face. "Your boyfriend told me to keep you guys on the down low." Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief.

"But he never said I wasn't allowed to pummel your ass for being such a disgrace." He grabbed Hanzo by the collar of his shirt with one hand and punched him with the other. Hanzo didn't dodge or fight back, instead he let the blondes fists connect with his face. Hanzo spat blood the metallic taste bringing a wave of queasiness. "Derek!" Jesses voice called from the house.

"Oops got to go." He smiled at Hanzo now as if he were an old friend. "Oh before I forget, tell Jesse this was me and I'll out you to the entire school...Meaning no more football for Jesse." He fake pouted before laughing. "See ya loser." He dropped Hanzo's shirt letting him crumple to the ground.

Hanzo waited until he couldn't hear the mans footsteps before fishing out his phone and dialling Genjis number. He picked up after the first ring.

"Dude, it's like two in the morning." Genji complained.

"And you're awake as always." Hanzo quipped back quickly before coughing again.

"I-I need you to pick me up." He continued.

"Hanzo are you okay?"

"Just pick me up!" He shouted. "Please.." he added holding back tears.

Hanzo wasn't sure if it was the urgency in his voice or the fact he didn't want to ruin his online stream but Genji had appeared in less than five minuets in what was usually a fifteen minute drive.

He parked the car across the street from where Hanzo hadn't moved, sitting on the pavement. He began to stand as Genji stepped out of the car but stumbled back down on to his knees as his head began to spin. Genji ran over to help him up. "Hanzo-"

"Just help me get to the car." He interrupted. Genji slid his arm under His brothers arm bringing him to the car.

"What the fuck happened to you?" He asked his voice coated in worry. "Someone beat me up." Hanzo stated sliding into the passenger seat. "Obviously. But who? Why?" Genji interrogated sliding back into the drivers seat."It doesn't matter." Hanzo brushed off. "Yes it matters! Who was it? I'll show him not to mess with-"

"Please. Just let it go."

"No, Look at you. You're covered in blood!"

"I'm fine."

"Stop lying to me Hanzo, I know you're older but please let me in a little!" Genji pleaded his face looked weary coated in the moonlight.

Just then Hanzo could make out Derek walking out of the house in a huff, he walked past the car making Hanzo slink into a ball.

"Him?" Genji asked fist tightening. He didn't even need to ask. "Leave it please." Hanzo pleaded.

"Why?"

"I'll explain later."

"Sure whatever."Genji grumbled turning the key in the ignition.


	4. Secrets

When they had finally gotten home Hanzo felt even worse, the adrenaline now gone he was left with a foggy brain and a sore body, not to mention his face. He opened the car door with one hand pushing it all the way open with his foot. Genji met him in front of the car offering a hand. As Hanzo reached for it Genji pulled him up over his shoulder.

"Genji no this hurt more!" Hanzo wheezed Genji's shoulder digging into his abdomen. Genji ignored him and continued up the drive way to the house where he unlocked the door.

"Jesus put me down." Hanzo asked again trying to squirm but lacked the energy to do so. He walked into Hanzos room flicking the light on. Finally Genji placed him down gently on his own bed before leaving Without a word, the light still on.

"You could've turned off the light." Hanzo muttered

Genji re entered the room this time with a first aid kit and a glass of water.

"Oh god." Hanzo moaned.

Genji pulled out an antiseptic wipe from its package. "This might sting a little." He warned pressed the towelette on his face. Hanzo felt sharp pains in places he didn't even know were cut. "Jesus Christ Han, your face is swollen to shit; you have bruises all around your neck. Did he strangle you?"

"I don't remember." Hanzo confessed.

"How much did you have to drink?"

"I don't know, I had something called moonshine."

Genji let out a defeated sigh. "No wonder you don't remember."

Genji pulled out a butterfly bandaid of the kit. "You might need stitches, you've got a gash right above your eyebrow." Genji informed him. Hanzo chuckled slightly.

"You know, it's funny you always used to play doctor when you were a kid." Hanzo reminisced

Genji smiled sorrowfully. "Yeah, I was never good at it though."

"I didn't even know we had a first aid kit."

"We didn't." Genji laughed. "But I always ended up hurting myself trying to cook so this girl in my class made me buy one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she sits beside me and would always notice the cuts on my hand... " Genji trailed off.

"You have a girlfriend I don't know about?"

"Hah, no she isn't my girlfriend." He admitted."Sadly."

"So you like her." Hanzo stated.

"Yes that pretty obvious Han."

The two were both silent again as Genji finished up.

"So, are you going to tel me what happened to you?" Genji asked zipping up the First aid kit.

"I liked you better when you didn't talk." Hanzo complained.

Genji sighed. "Han, you've never been one to not defend yourself, you know as well as me you can fight. Father taught us every day. You're better than me! Yet you let that man beat you up like a human punching bag? That isn't like you Hanzo."

"He was bigger than me and he caught me off guard."

"True, but you know as well as me that you could've taken him. So what's the deal?Why are you protecting this guy? Because unless you give me a good reason I'm going to go after that asshole."

"Genji, don't." Hanzo tried his best to speak with authority but he was exhausted.

"Then tell me what's really going on!"

"Fine." Hanzo looked away from Genji.

"I-I'm gay okay?" He felt tears burning behind his eyes. Genji was going to furious he just knew it.

"Dude, I know." Hanzo snapped back to face Genji. "What? How? I didn't even know."

Genji laughed."You were my idol growing up you don't think I didn't know? I followed you around everywhere I tried to be just like you."

"But how could you have known? I never -"

"Do remember how all the girls used to fawn over you?"

"No?"

"Exactly."

Hanzo looked at Genji perplexed.

"I was younger than you when I started to get crushes on girls. At first I thought you were just dedicated to your studies, but then I realized it was more than that. Simple."

Hanzo was silent as he processed this.

"How long have you known?" Genji asked.

"Two days."

"Dude, how?"

"I thought I was more in tune with my emotions." He shrugged

"Anyway, why are you protecting Derek again?"Genji brought back the topic at hand.

"He saw me kiss...someone." Hanzo blushed.

"You kissed someone!" Genji shouted excitedly, he was being more supportive than he thought he was going to be.

"Who'd you kiss?" Genji urged.

"Jesse..."

"Wait, McCree? Like football Jesse?"

"You know him? " Hanzo sat up now.

"He's pretty popular with the jocks, it makes more sense now. So I take it Derek's blackmailing you?"Hanzo nodded.

''That son of a bitch has another thing coming-"Hanzo put his hand up. "Please Genji, I don't want this worse than this already is, please don't try anything."

"Ok. Fine...For now anyways."

"Thank you."

Coming back to school was an anxiety attack and a half for Hanzo. Everyone could see his black eye along with all the bruises his face and neck accompanied. He sat down in his usual seat in biology. He hadn't seen Jesse since he'd bolted out of his bedroom. He felt the knots tighten as he waited for him to show up, what would be worse? If he didn't show up? Or if he did and chose to ignore him. Hanzo chewed on the end of his pen.

"That's a bad habit ya know?" A voice spoke behind him. For a moment he had forgotten the state of his face, he forgot what happened on Friday night. He turned to face Jesse, who was smiling.

His face fell as soon as he saw Hanzo's face, his eyes wide with a mixture of sadness and anger. He took a loud breath before sitting down. "Who?"

"I don't know." Hanzo lied. Jesse could sense it but didn't push it.

"Outside, the courtyard in ten minutes meet me." He said before jumping out of his seat and leaving the classroom. Hanzo waited for five minutes before he asked to use the washrooms. He felt more nauseous by he minute.

He met Jesse by the giant trees plotted in the courtyard, out of sight from any prying eyes. Good. Jesse stood there waiting his back propped up against a tree, hat down covering his face. He lifted it as he saw Hanzo approach.

Hanzo stood infrint of him not sure what to do.

"About Saturday, I didn't mean to run out like that I just-" Jesse interrupted Hanzo by grabbing his face with one hand gently. "What happened to you? Who did this?"

"I don't remember, honestly." Hanzo lied. Jesse looked at him suspiciously before sighing. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"Not terribly..."

"I'm sorry." Jesse lightly traced the bruises on Hanzo's face. "I'd hate to see the other guy." He joked.

"Yeah.."

silence fell upon them as Jesse brooded over Hanzo's swollen face.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked a blush flushing into his cheeks.

"Oh, so now you ask for permission." Hanzo teased.

"Hey I was drunk and confident okay?" Jesse defended his thumb grazing over Hanzo's lips. Hanzo followed his instincts and leaned in his lips joining Jesses. It was sweet and short, Hanzo felt his heart flutter until he thought of Derek.

"We can't let anyone know..." Hanzo stated backing away.

"Yeah, I'm not exactly ready to face that demon just yet." Jesse admitted.

"So, will you be my boyfriend? In secret of course." Jesse winked.

Hanzo smiled. " I guess." He winked.


	5. Confess

Genji fumbled with the lock on his locker, he was late for class with the lack of sleep he'd gotten from worrying about his brother he'd ended up sleeping in a little.

He desperately needed a coffee, he felt his eyes sinking into his brain.

"Let me go!" Genji heard a shrill voice scream followed by a door banging. Genji looked at his phone. He was over fifteen minutes late he should get back to class but something stopped him. He walked down the hall closer to where he heard the banging.

He noticed the janitors closet ajar and a low voice muttering something. Carefully he peaked through the crack. Derek had his hands around a woman's wrists "Please stop." She whispered her voice hoarse.

"Aw Angela it's okay." He taunted.

Genji threw the door open.

"Leave her alone!" He shouted. Derek jumped not expecting to be caught.

"I wasn't doing any-oh your that fags brother aren't you." Genji felt his chest burn with anger.

"I said get off her." He growled ignoring his jabs.

Derek rolled his eyes letting go of the blondes wrists.

He pushed Genji against the wall."Tell anyone and you know what will happen to your brother." He snarled before walking off in a huff.

"Ang, are you hurt?" Genji quickly turned his attention to the blonde. She nodded through the tears that streamed down her face. Genji closed the door to avoid anyone looking in.

"It's okay, I'll protect you." He put his hand on her shoulder not wanting to push her personal boundaries.

"I'm okay, nothing- nothing happened." She looked up at him her blue eyes wet with the promise of tears.

"Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him.

He felt happy she was hugging him, but digested in himself for feeling any ounce of joy after what he witnessed Derek's actions. "What did he mean by that?" She asked referring to his threats. "Uh, its complicated. But don't worry about me you should probably report it."

"I don't want to." She admitted.

"Ang, don't worry about me worry about yourself."

"I know. That's why I don't want to tell anyone."

"I don't understand."

"If I go to a teacher who's to say they'll believe me. He's popular, he's in football you know they'll side with him. All this school cares about is sports."

Genji looked at her in dismay.

"I'm sorry Ang."

Hanzo kept his head down as he walked through the halls. As usual he was pretty good at avoiding people weaving in and out of human traffic that was the end of school. Until he bumped into someone. "Sorry!" The words rushed to his lips before he could stop them. It was Derek, and he as sure as hell wasn't sorry.

"I think you owe me a favour."

Hanzo swallowed hard.

"I have an assignment due in chemistry that's due tomorrow." He explained dropping a binder on top of Hanzos texts books. "Give it to me tomorrow morning completed and nothing happens."

Hanzo opened his mouth to protest but got cut off.

"Oh by the way, I met your brother today. Be a shame if something happened to him."

With the blink of an eye Derek was gone disappeared within the crown behind him. Hanzo stormed to his car before throwing his books and bag in roughly. He slammed the door in anger. "Stupid fucking ass." He muttered under his breath.

"I hope you aren't referring to me."

"Jesse, you need to not sneak up on me." Hanzo spoke with more anger in his voice than he meant to.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice tightened.

"Nothing." He said his tone proving otherwise.

"And the sky's black." Hanzo blinked. "Now that we are done with lying, how about you tell me what's got you so rattled."

She had Hanzo felt tears burning in his eyes.

"It's that Derek ass." He confessed tears flowing from his eyes. 'Stop crying.' Jesse watched As Hanzo tried to explain through the tears.

"He's the one- who did this to me. He's the one who's decided to use us as black mail. He's the one threatening to hurt my brother." Hanzo felt himself unable to stop speaking the verbal vomit train had started and wasn't stopping anytime soon.

"And I'm not supposed to tell you what he did to me, I'm supposed to do his home work and shut up. I don't even know what to do. I want to tell him to fuck off but I can't." Hanzo vented kicking his tire in frustration.

Only now did Hanzo notice Jesses features had tightened. His fist shaking in anger. That Asshole, when I find him I will-"

"You'll what Jesse? Beat him up? Like he did to me? He'll out us anyway and goodbye football for you. You'd loose a fucking scholarship over this asshole? Don't you dare."

Jesse was quiet. "What do we do instead?"

"I suffer and do his biding for now I guess." Hanzo sighed in defeat.

"Do you want to me to do the homework?" Jesse offered seeing no other solution.

"We could do it together." Hanzo suggested. "Wanna come over?"

Jesse smiled. "Darling I'd love nothing more."

"How big is this fucking assignment?" Jesse groaned he was laying on Hanzo's bed as he typed away on his laptop.

"Hey, you said you'd help me stop complaining." Jesse pouted in response.

"Why should we even try? He deserves a shit mark." Jesse grumbled. "Hey! That's it!" He shouted sitting upright.

"What?"

"To be allowed to play foot ball you need to have good grades."

'Uh huh? And?"

"Well Derek's been getting flack from the coach if his grades drop anymore he'll kick him out of football."

"Yes, but this doesn't stop him from outing us." Hanzo replied confused.

"Yeah, but his dads a real piece of work, he'll transfer him to a different school just so he can get a scholarship.

"What if he looks through the assignment and notices?"

"Does he even know if you're good in Chemistry? Besides he's dumb enough that he won't." Hanzo sighed. "Okay." Jesse squeezed his hand in comfort. "This way it's a win win for us."

Hanzo put down the laptop turning to Jesse. " You think it'll actually work?"

"I've known his dad since I was a kid. It'll work." Hanzo watched Jesses lips move not fully paying attention to what he said. As if they were magnets they were suddenly connected. Hanzo wondered if he was even kissing him properly it felt right so he continued." Jesse parted his lips from Hanzo's deciding to kiss his neck instead. Hanzo let out a light moan. Suddenly the front door slammed shut making Hanzo jump into Jesse.

"Han are you home? We need to talk."

Genji opened his bedroom door revealing Hanzo in Jesses arms.

Genji placed a hand on his hip. "Well well well." He mused "You brought your boyfriend home before introducing us?" Genji teased.

"He knows?" Jesse whispered.

"Yes I know look at his face." Genji answered for Hanzo sounding slightly protective.

"Genji." Hanzo scolded collecting himself.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Is it Derek?" Hanzo asked blatantly.

"Uh yeah, I thought he wasn't supposed to know." Genji nodded towards Jesse.

"Well, that was before Derek threatened to hurt you." Hanzo confessed.

"He can go ahead and try, I'd love to give him what he deserves." Genji shook his head angrily.

"What happened?"

"Besides what he did to you?" Genji closed his eyes trying to maintain composure. "He tried to hurt Angela." His voice low almost a growl. "The girl you like?"

Genji nodded. Hanzo rubbed his temples feeling stressed. "We might be able to get him kicked out of school."

"Really? How?"


	6. Boxes

Hanzo paced the hallway as students began to pour in. He waited for Derek to show up so he could pass over the project that would doom him to leave this school forever. Hanzo a hands were clammy. Jesse had tried to reassure him this morning.

"It's okay, I'm here no matter what. He won't touch you again." Hanzo knew he meant well but his anxiety took control.

'This isn't going to work, everything's going to be ruined everyone will hate you.'

Hanzo tried breathing strategies but only felt more tense. He spotted Derek making his way over to him.

"Better get a good grade on these fag." Derek snatched the books out of Hanzo's hand.

"You grabbed my bio textbook as well, I need that."

"Oh." Derek grabbed it from underneath his own text book and held it out to Hanzo.

As he reached out Derek dropped it on the floor the loud bang of it making contact with the floor drew everyone's eyes to Hanzo.

"Oh, Sorry!" Derek taunted before walking away.

Hanzo bent down to grab the textbook.

"He's a disgusting man I know." A voice spoke behind him. Hanzo turned to see a Blonde girl behind him. Her hair was long with a slight curl, her blue eyes pierced Hanzo's soul.

"You're Genji brother." She spoke as if it were certain and not a question.

"Yes." He replied standing back up. "You are?"

"Angela...he's a good guy. Your brother." She commented blushing slightly.

"He can be a handful when he wants to be." Hanzo smiled. They stared at each other for awhile not sure what to say.

"I should go to class now..." She fumbled over her words awkwardly.

"Just tell him. It's obvious you like him."

Angela blushed vividly. "I-I..-"

"You can't fool me it obvious besides, you have nothing to worry about." He winked before walking away.

"So, what happened?" Jesse asked as he sipped his coffee. One of the nice things about this high school was that it allowed off campus lunch breaks. Hanzo shrugged finishing his frapp. "He was a dick as always. But he hasn't spoken to me since, which is either a good sign or a bad one." He put down his drink holding his head in his hands. "This sucks." He complained. "I hate feeling like Im on the verge of being outcasted."

"Darlin were not gonna be outcasted... have you told your parents?"

Hanzo replied with silence.

"Well your brother seems supportive... of you at least."

"He doesn't hate you Jesse, he just worries about me is all."

"I know, I just...You're right this does suck."

Hanzo raised his eyebrow. "You finally agree with me."

"Shut up."

"What about you? Do your parents know?"

"I don't have parents." Jesse blurted his eyes cast down towards the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hanzo offered.

Jesse waved his hand. "It's fine I never knew them, but I bounced around foster homes pretty much my entire life until about last year." Jesse grabbed Hanzo's hand. "I finally like the person looking after me, he's a a single dad with one daughter and me. I guess he hates being alone so he signed up for foster care? Either way I now have a little sister and she's adorable. I don't want to risk losing that." Jesse started into Hanzo's eyes as he explained.

"I understand. I can never tell my dad because of the way he is. He'd yell at me and tell me I brought my mother dishonour." Hanzo shook his head. "I get it."

"You're mother is she-"

"Dead? Yes."

"I'm sorry, did you know her well?"

"Yeah, she was amazing, my brother loved her especially he was a real mom as boy...I miss her." Hanzo admitted.

Jesses eyes offered comfort, Hanzo held his hand tighter.

The two of them sat in comfortable silence for the rest of lunch exchanging unspoken words.

Jesse unlocked the house door. It has been quiet since Alejandra had been at away at a school camp trip. Jesse had helped persuade her father into it. He never had the chance to go on school trips like those he wanted her to experience it if she could.

He wouldn't wouldn't be home till later leaving him alone in the house with Hanzo. He'd invited him over mostly due to the fact that he'd be alone but not just for obvious reasons. Jesse hated being left alone, in a way it was a fear of his that no one would ever come back for him.

Hanzo stepped inside slowly as if there might be another football player like Derek lurking in the house.

"It's okay, we're alone I promise." Jesse assured with a slight wink.

Once again they sat on Jesses bed where they had shared their first kiss. This time Hanzo could make out what the room looked like. It was bigger than Hanzo remembered. The bed took up only a third of the space, Jesse had his Game systems set up but that was it. Most of his stuff were still in boxes.

"You've been here for a year?" He asked nodding at the boxes.

"Yeah, I got so used to moving around it just don't feel right unpacking ya know? Like a bad omen or something." He shrugged.

Hanzo sat down beside Jesse deciding to leave the conversation at that for now.

Jesse grabbed his hand holding it to his lips. "You know, your eyes are the most amazing things I've ever seen." He murmured as he kissed his hand.

Jesse pressed his body towards Hanzo who instinctively lied down letting Jesse lay on top of him as he worked his way up from kissing his shoulder to his neck and finally to his lips.

Hanzo let out slight moans as Jesse occasionally bit his lip. He felt Jesses hand sneak under his shirt, his bare hand gliding along his abs Jesse stopped kissing Hanzo suddenly feeling his abs.

Jesse lifted Hanzo's shirt up without warning.

"Holy shit! You've got better abs than me!" Jesse exclaimed.

Hanzo blushed vividly.

"You had to ruin the moment didn't you."

"I didn't ruin anything." He replied innocently leaning back in for a kiss.

After Hanzo had left Jesse decided to bide his time by attempting to do homework. It wasn't very effective as his mind wandered. He wanted to tell Mr Reyes the man who looked after him about Hanzo. In fact he had grown somewhat fond of Reyes. But he didn't want to risk getting kicked out. He couldn't risk moving again. Not when he had Hanzo, he couldn't do that. But it was hard not having someone to talk to.

Jesse felt himself getting frustrated. Why did he have to be gay? Why did there need to be so many bad stereotypes? Why couldn't he just live as the person he was meant to be?

Tears welled in his eyes making him angrier. He did not want to cry he was not weak. They fell anyway, Jesse punched his textbook in frustration.

Me Reyes walked in as soon as he did witnessing Jesse in a tear streamed blotchy face.

Quickly he dropped his suit case and jogged over.

"What's up kid?"

Jesse wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"Just homework." He sniffled

"Homework is getting you this upset?"

"Yeah.." Jesse lied.

"Kid, you're smarter than me you know that lie won't pass with me. What's really up?"

He took a seat beside him now, his eyes full of concern.

Jesse sighed. "People suck."

"That they do, but why in particular?"

Jesse avoided eye contact with him choosing to look at all the different specks of grey his sweatpants had.

"Look I can't force you to talk." Mr Reyes began. "But I can tell you, you'll feel a lot better once you do."

"What if you disagree with me? You'll just return me like all the others do." McCree grumbled.

"Try me."

Jesse paused. He could feel his body feeling lighter as he gathered the courage. If it weren't for the pain in his stomach he would've sworn he had floated out of his body. He barley heard himself say it.

"I'm gay."


	7. Family

"You're gay?"

Jesse nodded solemnly.

Reyes smiled warmly "Oh Jesse, that's okay." Mr Reyes soothed.

"No it's not...Everyones getting hurt because of it." Jesse's voice caught with the threat of a sob.

"That's not true." Reyes places a hand on Jesse shoulder.

"Yes it is!" Jesse cried. "This douche I play football caught us and now he's blackmailing me and my... boyfriend." Jesse paused as if Reyes was still was unaware of his sexuality. "And if I tell anyone at the school I'll be taken off the football team and I'll lose my scholarship..." his hand shook uncontrollably finally telling someone how he felt made all his emotions come up at once.

"I hate it! I feel like an ass because Hanzo's getting most of it!"

Mr Reyes smiled faded. "What's he doing?"

"He's pushing him around making him do his homework, he beat him up the first time really bad." Jesse grabbed his hair in frustration. "I'm the one that deserved it! Not him."

"Neither if you deserved to be treated like that."

Jesse huffed. "I guess."

"No. Listen to me Jesse, it doesn't matter what people think do or say. You have to treat yourself with respect, otherwise people will use you. They will see how vulnerable you are and they will step all over you."

Reyes knelt down in front of him.

" I know I'm not your real father... but I intend to raise you as if I were. I need you to know you are worth just as much as everyone else is."

Jesse's bottom lip quivered hand still shaking. "I thought-" he chocked back a sob. "I thought you might kick me out because-" he breathed through his sobs. " cause I'm ya know." He looked at his Reyes in the eye. "I was so scared." He admitted.

"Come here." Reyes asked as his stood up his body groaning as he did.

Jesse stood up only to me almost knocked back by the giant embrace Reyes gave.

"I will never ever make you leave."

"Okay." Jesse grabbed his sweatshirt tighter.

That night Jesse unpacked the first box he'd ever unpacked since being a foster kid. He started with one. He was still afraid to trust but he was getting closer.

Jesse woke up in the middle of the night to his phone blaring loudly. He groaned not fully awake covering his eyes from the bright light that now illuminated the room. He hid his head under the blanket ignoring the phone call. It stopped only to go off again a minute later. Frustrated he fumbled for his phone swiping the green button to accept the call.

"Hello?"

"J-Jesse p-please h-help me." Hanzo's voice sobbed through the phone.

"Hanzo?" Jesse shouted already getting out of the bed. He stumbled over his blanket still wrapped around his legs crashing into his TV stand. So much for being quiet.

"Are you hurt? What's going on?"

"No I'm not hurt... my brother is." Just then the door opened me Reyes stood the hallway light making his body look menacing.

"I need to go." Jesse covered the receiver with his thumb.

"Why?" Reyes voice was a mix between tired and concern but not anger.

"Something happened to Hanzo.. I think it was Dereks doing." Jesse admitted.

"Jesse?" Hanzo's voice quivered.

"I'm right here, I'm on my way are you at home? "

"No..."

Hanzo knelt in the dirt next to his unresponsive brother. It was dark and it was freezing cold out side. With nothing but the moonlight to see. Genuine didn't look good, and that was with minimal vision. Hanzo has already put his sweater over top of him to keep him warm. He clutched his arms together trying to get his teeth to stop chattering.

In his hands a note he had discovered on top of Genji, it was addressed to Hanzo himself.

 _I know what you did. You think you can get rid of me that easily. I'll be back soon enough. -D_

 _P.S Dont bother calling the cops unless you never want to see him again._

The bright lights from Jesse truck blinded Hanzo for a moment. He looked to his brother his face covered in gashes and blood caked with dirt.

Jesse got out of the car followed by a Tall man, he looked authoritative and threatening.

"This is my foster dad, don't worry he's here to help." Jesse guestsded to the man kneeling in front of Genji checking for a pulse.

Hanzo just nodded his teeth chattering in sync .

"Jesus you must be freezing! Jesse took his coat off and wrapped it around his shoulders.

"Why didn't you call an ambulance?" Reyes questioned.

"I can't afford it. Plus dad would be furious if he found out. Which he would." Hanzo looked at his brother. "He wouldn't even care that his own son could die you know?" Tears welled up in his eyes which he angrily wiped away.

"How'd you get here I don't see your car?"

"I ran, Genji had the car today. I don't know where it is."

"What are you holding?" Jesse asked noticing the paper in Hanzo's hand.

"Derek left a note...guess he found out what he tried to do... this is all my fault Jesse." Hanzo shook his head. "I did this to my brother... my little brother.

"Hey, Listen to me this is not your fault." Jesse looked him in the eye. "We're gonna get Derek okay? He's going to pay for everything he's done to you." Hanzo nodded.

Reyes gingerly lifted up Genji's back off the ground. "Jesse can you help me get him in the backseat." Jesse released his hold on Hanzo's shoulders picking up Genji's feet.

They managed to get him in the back despite the lack of room. Fortunately Jesses truck was able to convert the front into a three seater. Which meant Hanzo would be wedged in the middle.

Jesse sat in the passengers seat holding Hanzo's hand. He looked between the two nervously.

"It's okay. I told him bout us, tonight actually." Jesse whispered.

"You did?"

"Yeah, he's supportive which is... great. I kind of feel like an idiot for not getting it off my chest sooner."

"Don't feel like an idiot." Reyes lectured.

Jesse gave him an unimpressed look.

"What? I can hear everything, I'm literally right beside you two."

"So what does that mean? For us then?"Hanzo chewed his lip.

"I'm not ready I come out to the entire world yet... but if it means this thing with Derek ends then... I don't care. I'm sorry I was so selfish before I-" Jesses mouth hung open ready to spew an apology but Hanzo cut him off.

"I am scared too. I get it. I didn't think this was going to happen. He messes with me? Fine. But now he's gone after my brother I cannot ignore that."

"Right now Hanzo you need to focus on being there for your brother. Derek will get his karma eventually but right now he needs you don't forget that."

"Yes sir."

"Call me Gabe kid I'm not that old."


End file.
